Daddy's Little Umbra
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Sydney Kim is the daughter of the Nightmare King himself. Pitch won't let her leave their forest because he fears for her safety. When he finally let's her roam further, his own worst nightmare is realized. His Daughter has fallen for Jack Frost. O.C/Jack Rating might go up.
1. Meet Sydney

**I know I have stuff to update, but I couldn't keep this locked up. R&R**

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was in their home, warming up after being in the snow that continued to fall. There was only one person who wasn't bundling up in their warm blankets. A girl who was sixteen years of age. The falling snow was frosting her reddish cinnamon hair and the wind was like ice against her chocolate skin. She was walking in the forest by herself, enjoying how dark it was. Most people hated the darkness, but the girl _loved _it. She grew up around the darkness and knew that if she ever needed someone to be there for her, she could trust the shadows to engulf her in love and comfort. She stopped her walking when she came to a large space in the center of the forest. In the space was a dark hole in the ground with an old, broken, wooden bed on top. She walked up to it and pushed it off the hole with ease. She looked into the hole and saw that it looked endless. She jumped into the hole without a second thought. The harsh cold was immediately replaced with a loving warmth. She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting to be caught by the only person she knew she could trust. The one who raised her. The one she called her father.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of a man with silver-yellow eyes, spiky black hair and grey skin. He was the boogeyman. The king of nightmares. Her father. Pitch. He gently put her down.

"Welcome home, Sydney. How was you're night?"

"It could have been better."

"Could have been? Well the night is still young." He put almost Boney hand on her shoulders. "What can your father to give you to make it a night you will never forget?"

"I want friends, Father."

"Done."

Pitch snapped his fingers and three tall shadow figures appeared in front of Sydney, all three doing a goofy dance. Sydney rolled her green eyes and swiped her hand at one of the figures, making all three fade away.

"I want real friends, Father. People. Not shadows."

She made her way to a spiral stair and climbed up until she came face to face with an iron door. The door had a large scarlet jewel in the shape of a broken heart, which happened to be her favorite shape. She opened the door to see a room in all black with a bit of neon green here and there. She walked up to a black, four-poster canopy bed. The drapes hanging from it almost looked like black spider webs. She took a seat and layed down, resting an arm over her eyes. She loved her father, she really did. She enjoyed the days and moments she spent with him, but she wanted to see other people. People she can cal her friends. Pitch, however, would only let her leave their dwelling after dark and would never allow her to leave the forest. Why? She didn't know. She just assumed that it was because he was overprotective, and wanted to make sure she didn't wander off where he couldn't watch over her. She heard a small hiss sound and knew that her father had entered the room. She removed her arm and saw that he had taken a seat next to her.

"Why don't you knock?"

"Would have let me in if I knocked?"

"Yes."

"Lies. You don't get like this often, but when you do you prefer to be alone."

"Then leave me alone."

She turned her back on the Nightmare king, only to have him be on the other side.

"Sydney. What is the problem?"

"The problem is that you never let me see in anyone outside the forest. And when I do you always snatch me back here."

"I only want to make sure you're safe, my little umbra."

Sydney sat up, now sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"I get that, Father. But we never get the chance to see if they're a threat or not."

"I would rather not risk it. Trust me Sydney. Staying in this forest with your Father is what's best for you."

"Sure."

Sydney rest her head on a soft grey pillow. Pitch put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple before getting up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he left he took another look at his child.

"When you are older, you will agree that my reason for keeping here is right."

Sydney didn't answer. She turned her back on her Pitch once more, happy to know he didn't appear on the other side. Pitch gave a sigh and left his daughter in peace.

* * *

**Woo! Finally done! I was working on this thing all night. See you all next chapter.**


	2. I can go?

Sydney woke up the next morning and sighed. Yet another day where she couldn't see the outside world. She looked at her bedside table to find the picture of a woman with cinnamon red hair that went a little past her hips, chocolate colored skin and had different colored eyes. One was a bright green, while the other one was bright brown. She wore a black and green sweater dress with black tights and a pair of heeled Sandals. She sat under a tree with her legs crossed and black book on her lap.

"Another day inside, another day without you Mother." Sydney murmured.

Her Mother, Ruth, had died when she was only two years old from an illness. She sat up, still looking at the photograph. Maybe that was why Pitch wouldn't let her leave. Maybe he didn't want her to catch something from the other people. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in, Father."

She heard a hissing sound and saw a shadow creep from the crack under the door. The shadow started to manifest into a tall, slender man. The slender man turned into Pitch. He took a few steps toward his daughter. Sydney saw that her Father had a worry look in his eyes. She took note of the fact that he was wringing his hands.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

Pitch only gave her that worried look. It was like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to say it.

"Father?"

Pitch sighed.

"Sydney, I have done some thinking and I've decided to let you roam."

"You let me do that every night."

"No... I'm letting you roam... Outside... The forest."

Sydneys eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was hearing. She got off her bed and looked up at the Boogeyman, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Father... Do you mean it?"

Pitch nodded. Sydney smiled and jumped around, shouting with joy. Pitch saw how happy she was and couldn't help but smile. He had never seen his daughter so happy. It warmed his dark heart. In Pitches life he had never liked light. He despised it. But later on he found only one ray of sunshine that he loved with every fiber of his being. It's name was Sydney. Sydney ran up to Pitch and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, the smile still on his face. Sydney looked up at her Father.

"When am I allowed to leave?"

"When ever you wish."

"Really? So if I wanted to leave right now, I could?"

"That's right."

Sydney shouted with joy once more. She went through her closet and took out a black tank, a pair of beige shorts and a neon green sweater.

"Can you leave so I can change?"

Pitch nodded and left her room. He sighed and leaned against the door. He snapped his fingers and a small picture of Ruth appeared in his hand. He looked at it and caressed it gently.

"Oh Ruth. Is what I'm doing right?"

He just stared at the picture for a while. He missed his wife. When everyone else had stopped believing in him, she was there, knowing what lurks in the shadows. She wasn't afraid of him, but she respected him. When he was first face to face with her he was outraged. At the time he didn't get why he couldn't scare her.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It was late at night. Pitch was face to face with the one person that believed, but didn't fear. Most would have whimpered in fear and try to run away, screaming for help. All Ruth did was smile up at him. Pitch glared at her, his eyes glowing in the dark._

_"Why?" He asked._

_Ruth tilted her head._

_"Why what?"_

_He growled and before Ruth knew it, she was pinned against the bark of a tree with a hand around her neck, not cutting off air supply though._

_He got close to her face, barring his teeth in a snarl._

_"Why are you not afraid? Why are you not cowering in fear? Why do you not scream in fear?" His grip on her neck tightened slightly. "**Why? Do you not know who I am? I am the Boogeyman! I am the King of Nightmares! I am-"**_

_"A man who seeks to be loved, more than he seeks to be feared."_

_Pitch looked at her with a slightly surprised look on his face. _

_"What?"_

_"I understand. You want people to fear you. You want people know that you are a force to reckoned with. But is that all you want?"_

_"O-of course it is."_

_Ruth looked into his eyes, practically staring into his soul._

_"As the Nightmare king, yes. But is that all you want," She paused for a few seconds. "Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner?"_

_Pitch gasped and backed up._

_"H-how do you know my name?"_

_"I looked you up a while ago. I saw an old photo of you and compared it to how you are now. You didn't die. You were... Should I say, reborn?"_

_"I am no longer that person. I am Pitch Black."_

_"I know that, but what do they call you now?"_

_Ruth laughed and Pitch gave a small chuckled. Ruth walked over to Pitch and put her hand on his cheek. Pitch flinched. He wasn't used to human contact. But after feeling Ruth's warmth, he rather enjoyed it._

_"As the Nightmare King, you want to be feared. But as Kozmotis-"_

_"I... Want to be loved."_

_He really did, but who would love a man who loved to see the fear in peoples eyes? Hell, who would love a man they couldn't see?... Who would love a man who probably didn't exist to them?_

_"Who would love me?"_

_"Me."_

_Pitched looked at her, his eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"You..."_

_She loved him? After everything she knew he did and does?_

_"How could you love me?" He brushed her hand off of his cheek and turned away from her. "I am an evil man."_

_"You are not. You just do evil acts."_

_He was surprised to feel two arms wrap around his waist. He turned to look at Ruth._

_"Do you truly love me?"_

_Ruth looked into his eyes once more. _

_"I do."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_He was surprised yet again, but kissed back. He had never been so happy. Not only did someone believe in him, someone loved him. He couldn't be any happier._

* * *

As Pitch continued to stare at the picture he felt tears run down his face. He quickly wiped them_._

"Ruth.. How I miss you so."

Suddenly Sydneys door swung open, slamming him into the wall.

"Father, I-" Sydney looked around. "Father?"

She heard a groan behind the door. She closed the door to find Pitch against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Father."

Pitch removed himself from the wall and held on to the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay, Dear."

Sydney ran to the entrance of the Dwelling, getting ready to visit the world outside the forest. She was stopped by her Father suddenly appearing in front of her, arms crossed.

"What is it, Father?"

"I want you to _promise _you'll be careful."

"I promise."

He looked at her with a smile. She looked so much like her Mother. He put his fists out in front of his Daughter.

"Pick a hand."

Sydney gave him a questioning look. She looked at his fists and put a finger on his right one. He opened up his hand to reveal a black, crystal necklace. Sydney gave a small gasp. It was beautiful. Pitch put the necklace around her neck. The crystal was in the shape of a heart.

"This belonged to your Mother before she died. I made it myself years ago. With this you'll be able to protect yourself when you're, God forbid, in danger. Or, you could simply use it to enjoy yourself."

Sydney examined the necklace.

She hugged her Father once more.

"Thank you Father."

Pitch hugged her.

"You're welcome."

She opened door with these carvings on it and was greeted by the sunlight. She looked back at her Father before leaving.

"Thank you for letting me go, Father."

Pitch smiled and kissed her forehead. He gave her one last hug, not wanting to let go.

"Anything for my little Umbra."

Sydney kissed his cheek before running out, eager to start her adventure. Pitch reached for her, but didn't grab her. He just watched her leave. He sighed and closed the door, Praying that nothing bad will happen to his little Umbra.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this! By the way, Umbra is another word for Shadow. See you all next time!**


	3. Skater Danger

**R&R please**

* * *

As Sydney ran through the forest she didn't think about the adventures she would have. She thought about the people she could meet. The friends she could make. The memories she could make with them. She had never seen the world outside the forest and she was eager to explore it. She stopped her running when she saw a frozen lake. She always heard Pitch talk about how much of an amazing skater Ruth was. She walked over to the lake and looked at her reflection on the ice. She wanted to give it a try but knew she didn't have any skates to use. She sighed and sat on the snow covered ground, not caring if it was freezing and messing up her shorts. She looked down at her brown boots.

'I wish my boots could turn into skates.' She thought.

When she thought that, these blades appeared at the bottom of her boots. She examined the closely. They were black. She touched them and knew they were real. She caressed the crystal heart on her necklace and remembered that Pitch said she could simply use it to have a good time if she wanted. She looked at the heart, watching it glisten in the sun. Was it magic? She didn't question it. She stood up and got on the ice. She had trouble keeping her balance, but did after a while. She tested the waters and started pushing herself further. She started skating in a straight line, finding that it was easier to move as she went on. When she was able to skate straight she started skating in a circle, occationally she would jump and give a twirl. She gave a giggle and started skating around the lake, having a blast.

She saw the world move around her as she skated. She wondered what it would be like if she could spend this time with her Father. She then remembered that he hated the sunlight. She stopped skating when she heard a light cracking sound. She looked around to find the source of the sound and found nothing. She shrugged and continued skating. She tried doing a figure eight when she heard the sound again. She looked around and found nothing. Then she looked at the frozen lake and found a large crack forming. She started skating off the ice but before she could get back to land she slipped and fell face first onto the ice. The ice couldn't handle her weight and it shattered, making Sydney fall into the ice-cold water. She tried swimming back up but it was no use. She was already too far from the surface. Was this why Pitch wouldn't let her out much? Because he didn't want stuff like this happening. As she sunk she felt a hand grab her wrist and quickly pull her to the surface. She was tossed into the snow.

Sydney gasped for air as she looked up at the sky. Here green eyes were wide open. She quickly sat up to see who had saved her. She saw no one. She stood up.

"Hello!" She called.

No answer. Was she dreaming? No. Someone had to have saved her. Pitch? No. Again, he hated sunlight. There was no one around. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked back at the lake. It was now just a regular lake. There were a few chunks of ice floating around in the water, but had soon sunk like she did. Sydney looked at her boots and found that the blades were gone. She walked away from the lake, traumatized from her experience.

Sydney looked at her wrist. She knew someone grabbed her. She felt it. Someone went in the water, grabbed her wrist and brought her back up. Someone or something. She heard something in the trees. She looked and saw nothing. She turned around when she heard something run by. Again, nothing. What was going on? Was someone messing with her? She decided to ignore it. She wanted to forget the situation she was in before, but she didn't want to forget who helped her. She wanted to find her savior and say thank you.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. People

**Yay to fast updates. Hope you like this chapter. R&R Please.**

* * *

As Sydney walked she heard someone laugh. It sounded like a little kid. She kept walking and found that the laughter was getting louder. She ran up ahead and saw where the trees had stopped growing. Sydney was surprised to see what she saw. It was this little town. She walked forward, excited to explore. There was his large Billboard that said welcome. As she walked around she was happy to see people walking around. Every person she passed gave her a weird look. It was probably because she was soaked from the lake. She went to the park in the town and saw these group of children playing in the snow. They all looked to be about ten. She just watched them play together. Sydney sighed. She remembered the snow men she would make with her Father at night when she was that age.

As she stared she saw one of the children looking back at her. He had brown eyes and unkept brown hair. The other kids saw him looking at her they backed away a bit. The boy, however, decided to walk up to her. The children tried to stop him, saying that it was bad to talk to strangers. The boy didn't listen. When he was in front of her he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure? You're soaking wet. What happened to you?"

"I fell in the lake."

"The one in the forest? That water is freezing, how did you make it?"

Sydney felt her wrist, the one that was grabbed by her savior.

"I don't know. Someone grabbed me and brought me up."

The boy put on a large smile, showing that he had a tooth missing.

"Maybe you were saved by Jack Frost."

Sydney tilted her head.

"Jack Frost?"

"He's a guardian. He protects all the children in the world." He motioned to the snow around them. "And all this snow. He brought it all."

"He sounds great."

"He is! He's awesome."

He looked at Sydneys wet clothes.

"Why don't I take you to my place. Maybe my Mom can lend you some clothes until yours dries off."

Judith was surprised.

"You would do that, even if you just met me?"

"Yeah. You don't seem like a bad girl. What harm can it do?"

He held her hand an led her to his home. He looked up her.

"I'm Jamie Bennett, by the way."

"I'm Sydney. Sydney Kim."


End file.
